


Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°22 : Noël chez les Potter (Première partie)

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Noël à Poudlard [22]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Christmas, Drabble, F/M, Hogwarts, One Shot, Pre-Hogwarts, jily
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 11:57:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5496194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Calendrier de l'Avent 2015.]<br/>James, lorsqu'il se lève pour donner le biberon à un Harry âgé de 5 mois, pense qu'il s'agit d'un matin comme tous les autres. Lily lui rappelle que c'est Noël.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noël à Poudlard - Jour n°22 : Noël chez les Potter (Première partie)

**Author's Note:**

> Noël se rapproche ! Vous le sentez ? XD  
> Sinon, qu'est-ce que vous avez commandé au Papa Noël cette année ? x)

**Mardi 22 décembre 2015**

 

James et Lily n'avaient peut-être pas vécu très longtemps, mais ils avaient eu la chance de passer un Noël avec leur fils avant de disparaître.

Ce matin-là, ce fut le jeune Harry, alors âgé de cinq mois à peine, qui réveilla la maisonnée par ses cris : il avait faim !

Lily, dont les yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir, grommela à James de s'en occuper. Le jeune homme se leva alors en râlant, poussa la porte de la chambre de son fils, et l'attrapa dans ses bras. Le petit garçon protesta encore plus fort, ayant compris que son repas allait bientôt arriver, mais pas assez vite à son goût.

James attrapa le biberon déjà prêt, et le bébé s'en empara avidement. La délicieuse nourriture qui s'écoulait dans sa gorge eut pour effet instantané de le calmer. Il téta avec contentement, ses petits doigts tapotant le biberon.

Lily fit enfin irruption dans la chambre, le visage portant les marques de son oreiller, et sourit devant le spectacle qu'offraient son mari et son fils, tous les deux à moitié réveillés, les cheveux en bataille, assis dans le fauteuil à bascule.

\- Joyeux Noël, James, fit doucement Lily.

\- Comment ? s'exclama le brun, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. C'est déjà Noël aujourd'hui ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite... Joyeux Noël à toi aussi ma Lily chérie.

La jeune femme se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa. Harry, qui avait fini de téter, protesta et Lily l'embrassa lui aussi en riant.


End file.
